Tomradi 1.odt
Zwenudree and the remaining one hundred fifty thousand Kermac that barely escaped the final Union assault on Kermac Prime had just completed the eight game jump. Sixty Yiee battle ships and twenty T- cruisers was all that was left of a society that once dominated a sizeable region of space in their home galaxy. Zwenudree was the latest Supreme Wizard and most likely the last. He and four other Wizards sat in the rear of the Pagee 1, the lead ship of their small fleet on a journey without certain destination. According to the Navigators, they were no longer in the local group, but in a galaxy they had no name for. Dreenunudree, the hastily appointed Wizard of Control said.”We need to find a place soon, we are on our last fuel reserves and the engines must be serviced.” “All fresh supplies have been used. We can sustain ourselves on recycled material for maybe one more year, before the waste can no longer be reused .” Zweenueens, the Wizard of Fleet command added. Zwenudree heard about all the bad news he could handle and silently recited the seven reasons why Kermac are superior to all life and then said.”Let us add some distance to the last gate and then look for such a place. How far can we go before fuel supplies become critical low?” “Supreme Wisdom, we are already critically low. We have fuel for about 300 Golth.” “Order the Outlookers to find a suitable system and then go to the most promissing one.” His recommendation was relayed as orders. He leaned back and once more his toughts returned to the past. To the glorious days of Kermac supremacy and he wondered how a species of such promise could have been so blind to the reality. The Supreme Wizard that rose from the Ministry of Information; back when the Union Juggernaut crushed the mighty Shiss in less than four years; warned of the impeding doom and advocated reforms. Yet Zwenudree's predecessor and the Ministry of Control opposed this swept the Wizard Tower on Kermac Prime clean of anyone daring to suggest reforms. Thousands of Lead wizards were killed or had their minds deleted. The Supreme Wizard wanting to change the Kermac ways, defected and escaped his assassination by mere hours. Back then Zwenudree fully supported the new All Wizard and the decission to disband all Ministries and turn them into departments of the Ministry of Control that was know simply called Kermac Control. Their last project to turn the Nul against the Union failed miserably, and the Y'All that finally answered the call made so long ago came to apply for Union Membership, while substantiated rumors claimed the Union not only located the Y'All place of origin but destroyed it completely. Kermac's greatest secret, the Sleeping UNI awoke only to report that force he called the Dark One had utterly destroyed anything associated with the UNI. The Sleeping UNI that had been asleep since the Kermac left Koken committed suicide to escape the wraith of that Dark One endity. The Union declared war over the Nul incident and their Eternal Warrior finally got his wish. Not that things could get any worse at that point, but they did. The Plato slaves revolted. Thrall species that did not surrender were systematically exterminated by an enemy without mercy. After the Hyrakee fell, not even the Thought Police could convince the masses that the Kermac were winning. Only then did his predecessor the All Wizard concede that an alternative approach might have value to be considered. It was too late. A delegation sent to appeal with the Blue and the Golden to broker a new armistice, just as the Blue had done before, returned with only one ship and the message.”Unconditonal surrender would be the only way to end the war. The All Wizard refused. It was then when Zwenudree gathered this fleet and as much Kermac as he could. His fleet escaped only an hour before the USS Devastator and several ships of the same size arrived along with four of their Beach Head Transporters. LRTs reported the orbital assault of Union Marines moments later. The last long range telepath message they received was the message that the All Wizard had been killed, and whoever was left, agreed to surrender. All that remained of Kermac was aboard these ships. Just as he was about to retire to his quarters, alarm was raised and the Command Wizard yelled. “The Devastator is here!” Before this shocking news could sink in the sensor department reported.”This is not a Union ship. Unknown configuration, very big but not as big as a Union Lyrec.” The image of the scanner contact now on the viewer did not resemble any known ship. The Control Wizard said. “Activate the Will benders so we may create us a new Thrall.” Zwenudree stopped the command.”If they are immune or able to detect our attempt our escape was in vane. Can we contact them?” Unknown to Zwenudree, the Kermac of the communications department used the Union first contact procedure they had copied so long ago. No one they knew had more experience in this field. Computronics on both sides exchanged increasing complex mathematical equations and logarythms were created to apply these results to language. Only after about twenty minutes a voice came over the speakers. “We are the Tomradi. State your intend and identify.” Zwenudree collected himself and said.”We are the Kermac. We have no hostile intentions.” “We are the new Lords of the Universe, we seek our rightful heritage.Submit all information you posess. Doing so will prevent us to take it and indicate your cooperation.” “What information do you seek?” “All of it, so we can analyze it and determine if you have knowledge of the Old Lords.” Zwenudree looked at the read outs his Command wizard displayed for him on a screen. Sensors picked up more alien ships approaching, not as big but all indicated technolgy more advanced than that of the Kermac. “We will share what you seek. Will you assist us in return to find a place so we may establish a colony?” “Share all information and the Tomradi will grant you to exist under our rule and protection. Becoming our subjects will prevent your elimination.” The Supreme Wizard decided to play along for now. Kermac had great expertise to turn others into Thrall species. To do so from the inside was preferable than trying to fight a superior opponent.” “We accept your demands and subject ourselves to Tomradi rule.” The dark screen flickered and the image of a bipedal upright green and pink monstrosity became visible. The being had five eyes, three of them on stalks, a triangle shaped head, with a tentacle like appendix where a mouth would be. Zwenudree was not sure if that armor plated body was natural or some sort of battle suit. The being said.”It is a logical decission, Tomradi are superior.” This boast echoed the Kermac philosophy and Zwenudree wondered if this species was as delutional as the Kermac were. Looking at their tech and the size of theirships. Maybe they could teach the Union a lesson. In his Kermac mind the outlines of a plan was already forming. They were seeking something, just as the Y'All did, perhaps this was the key to control or at least manipulate them ;; Zwenudree and the four Kermac were impressed as the Tomradi received them three days later aboard that huge ship. During the time from the first meeting until now, Kermac had sent all files and data contained in their master banks. Only what was contained in the so called Book of the Supreme Wizard had been withheld, but it was contained in a seperate system and only accessible to him. Now they had been summoned to meet the Tomradi. The first thing they noticed was that the ship was crewed with different beings, none of them looked like the Tomradi. There were about six or seven different, humanoid species. The Kermac noticed it at once, these beings were enslaved. Unmistakeably Thralls to the Tomradi. Zwenudree felt hope for the Kermac again. The Tomradi Masters appeared to be very advanced in most aspects, but it appeared their way of controlling their slaves was quite primitive.Every slave wore a collar like device around their neck. In a round throne room like place of impressive dimensions centering on raised section, three of the Tomradi awaited their approach. All three looked exactly alike and were the size of a Nul, impressing the same kind of powerul menace. There was nothing in terms of furniture in this purple and pink colored place. The walls decorated with a pattern of swirling lines. The armed guards that accompanied them, were covered with a shaggy yellow fur and other than wide shoulder strap holding several boxy devices and that slave collar appeared to be naked. To Zwenudree these tall and strong looking guards resembled the primate like Furze of the Downward region of their home galaxy. He also noticed how clear and easy he could read their minds. Wide open for Kermac suggestions. The three Tomradi standing on that raised platform were shielded but not psionic invisible.Their thoughts reached his mind like a garbled background noise. Just as primitive Psi Shields did. An obstacle perhaps, but nothing insurmountable. The Tomradi had no visible mouths and none of them moved as the same strong voice boomed from no particular direction. “Your data has been received and analyzed. There is indication that your place of origin has been visited by the Old. Yet there is not enough information contained. Speak all you know about the Dark Ones.” “There is not much more. Category:Fragments Category:File Depository